Blood Petals
by H Panda
Summary: Here's a differen't beginning to Bella and Edward's heroic love....They couldn't...it was too risky...but they're love and passion for each other was also too strong...so with one option left, they decided to go with it....
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight, New Moon or any of the characters. Nor am I Stephenie Meyer. (I wouldn't mind having Edward as a boy friend though...)

Also, you may skip the little intro and just scroll down to the ACTUAL story D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They can't do this. It was too dangerous. But their love for each other was also too strong and passionate. With only one choice left, they decided to take the risk...

Setting: Vancouver, Canada

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Characters:

Isabella:  
-girl attending University Hill Secondary  
-cheerful, good-natured, happy-go-lucky  
-Jasper's sister  
-human

Edward:  
-boy who moves to University Hill Secondary  
-cold, emotionless and expressionless  
-can control his 'eagerness' for 'a drink'  
-Alice's brother  
-vampire

Jasper:  
-boy attending University Hill Secondary  
-cheerful, good-natured, optimistic  
-Bella's brother  
-human

Alice:

-girl who moves to University Hill Secondary  
-cheerful, good-natured, optimistic  
-can control her 'eagerness' for 'a drink'  
-Edward's sister  
-vampire

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'My gosh,' Bella thought as she rolled onto her stomach and tried to put her ringing alarm clock to 'snooze' again, 'why is it so cold today? It's early June already.'

Though the ringing demon (her alarm clock) was put to rest for another ten minutes, Bella wasn't. The chill sent shivers and vibes all through her body, wakening her completely and instantly from her beauty sleep.

"Urgh," Bella groaned.

"Get up!" a masculine voice echoed into her room "You'll be late for school, Bella!"

"Meh," Bella moaned again, "Coming Jasper!"

Bella Yang lived with her half-brother, Jasper Chen, in Vancouver, Canada. They lived on the campus of the University of British Columbia, attending University Hill Secondary School together.

Bella pulled on a pink, Guess tank top and her Seven jean capris. Realizing that it was drizzling outside after carefully tilting the delicate blinds, she put on another white jacket before grabbing her already-organized book bag and heading down stairs for breakfast.

After a rushed meal of cereal with milk, the two siblings jumped into their Volvo and drove to school. As they parked the car and made a ran for the undercover area, an indescribable vibe shot through Bella, telling her that 'something' is going to happen.

[Earlier that morning…

"Edward!" Alice's honey voice seeped into his ears, "get up already! It's our first day at U-Hill, I don't want to be late."

Edward mumbled something.

"Yeah," Alice said, crossing her arms impatiently, "You don't care, but come on, make a good impression, will you?"

"Honestly," he murmured, "why did Mom and Dad make you come live with me?"

"Because I am a responsible older sister," Alice stated calmly before yelling, "NOW GET OUT OF BED!"

Edward unwillingly dragged himself out of bed, half-naked. His was extremely fit with well-built muscles. His skin was pale but inhumanly smooth. Maybe it was because he _wasn't_ human.

Pulling a white dress shirt on (but not buttoning it fully), a pair of baggy jeans and putting on his usual necklace (the one with a white fang dangling off of it), he glided smoothly out of the room after his older, half-sister, heading down the stairs.

Not in need of a typical human breakfast (and since he had had a feeding last night as to not run into any trouble at school), Edward and Alice headed out the door and were in their BMW X5 in less than a few seconds. The agility and gracefulness of a vampire…

In no time, with Alice steadily behind the wheel, they reached University Hill Secondary School. As his sister turned sharply into the school parking lot, Edward caught a glimpse of a petite figure. A delicate scent wafted up his nose. However, this time, the appealing scent of the figure's blood did not raise his thirst. Instead, it fluttered an animate feeling within him…something he has not felt for so long…too long…to recognize what it truly was.


	2. Chapter 2

During the lunch break, Bella and Jasper sat with the rest of their friends, Ariel and Joe and others, occupying one of the dozen tables of the cafeteria. They chatted and chirped but something travelling with dexterity across the cafeteria. Bella first spied on the figure out of the corner of her eye but the boy was so dazzling and stunning in appearance that soon, he was all of her vision. He was inhumanly beautiful, perfect and very agile. Ariel, being sensitive to her best friend's actions, noticed Bella's abnormal behaviour.

"Okay," Jasper said, before dumping out his tray, "I'll meet you in Trigonometry, Bella."

Everyone else eventually cleared the table as well, leaving Bella in her daze. Ariel hesitated before she left but decided that it was best to leave Bella alone.

She sat there for a while longer before finally snapping out of her daze when the first bell rang.

'Crud,' she cursed inside her head, 'okay, I have exactly five minutes to make it down to my locker and to Mr. Maki's class.'

Rushing around, Bella was lucky she didn't bash into anyone in her rush until she crashed into an incredibly tall figure. Bella looked up slightly and apologized quietly. That's when the color and heat flew to her cheeks, realizing it was the dazzling boy she had caught a glimpse of in the cafeteria. She bowed and apologized. The boy simply nodded and stalked off the way Bella was heading to, brushing imaginary dust from his white dress shirt.

Bella shuddered at the though of making such a fool in front of the stunning guy. Sighing, she snapped back into reality and dashed off towards Mr. Maki's classroom on the next floor.

"Thank you for joining us, Ms. Yang," Mr. Maki said generously as he pointed to the only empty seat in the class. It was beside…

[A/N: SORRY! That was SO short...I know...( Sorry's!


End file.
